In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-18438, an information presentation system is disclosed, which acquires image data for surroundings of a vehicle using a camera during autonomous driving and displays the image data on a display device. In this system, in a case where the vehicle recognizes a preset target object in the acquired image data, by performing filter processing such as blurring on the image data of the recognized target object, a visibility for the image data of the target object recognized by the vehicle deteriorates. In this way, it is possible to cause a driver to pay attention to a part which has not been recognized by the vehicle.